


Unexpected Reunion of Obsession

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Gen, Hints of a Pre-Canon Relationship, Obsession, unexpected reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Paris, Milady searches for the one woman of her obsessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Reunion of Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt sent by isloremipsumafterall to my Tumblr.
> 
> Fic notes:
> 
> * Takes place after the finale episode of The Musketeers: Series 1.  
> * Hints a bit at an unseen pre-canon femslash relationship. ;)

She cannot deny that she may be slightly obsessed with the former Comtesse.

That there is something about the woman that intrigues her.

She remembers the shared glances between them before the Comtesse had been arrested and the flowery scents that clung to the clothes she wore when teaching her girls something. That would remain in the bed cloths when the Comtesse had allowed her to share her bed. Had allowed her to touch her soft, soft skin.

The Cardinal had wanted her watched for some time before it was time to destroy what the woman had so carefully built in her home and life. Perhaps there is where her... obsession had begun.

She hadn't expected to meet up with her. Or ever see her again for that matter and had rather hoped that she would not. Like her once husband, who has since conveyed his willingness to kill her should they see each other again. Athos, she thinks is someone well left to her past for the time being and she is convinced that their paths will never cross again.

It is merely by chance that she does find her and no less standing in the market of a village that she does not care to learn the name of and knows the moment of when the Lady sees her. She does not come to her immediately rather instead she purses her lips and makes a show of examining the wares being offered in front of her and buys something to put into the basket on her arm before making a path through the busy market towards. 

She does not hide when there is no reason and not when she has already been seen. If need be she will stand her ground and fight. Ninon passes her by slowly with barely a glance and for a moment she thinks that she might be ignoring her presence. Her heart seems to jump as she catches the wispy scent of something unknown on her clothes and seemingly in her hair.

“I did not think that I would see you again. Especially after what happened in Paris.”

There's a sting in her heart and she thinks that perhaps she does deserve that cool, cold tone in Ninon's voice.

“I know. Please know that I had to see you again.”

She half expects her to continue walking down the path and is surprised when she stops as people give them curious glances. Eventually Ninon takes a breath and glances over her shoulder in her direction, but not directly at her.

“Why?”

“I had to know if there was someone else who might still care.”

This time a thin eyebrow is raised at her words as Ninon still doesn't quite look at her.

“And you thought of me?”

“Yes. I had know if you still had me in your thoughts.”

A shudder seems to run through Ninon's body as she sighs softly, before the woman turns and moves swiftly back towards her until they face to face and she can just slightly feel Ninon's breathe on her skin. Her steel gaze does not allow her the option to look away as Ninon seemingly searches her soul for something. She has no idea what she might be looking for and she prides herself on knowing what others might be looking for.

After some time, Ninon eventually pulls away from her and takes a step back with a small frown.

“Come. Let us retire elsewhere so that we might talk.”

“Do you have some place in mind?”

As they start walking together slowly, Ninon allows herself a small smirk that sends a small shiver through her body.

“Indeed I do.”

Perhaps she was not the only one who had an obsession in her mind.


End file.
